To be Animus or not
by Night's Finale
Summary: This story is a part of a competition used in Jade Mountain - Wings of Fire. This story is about a Nightwing name Nightfall that was supposed to be bread and animus Dragon but did not end up that way and here is his story.


_**This is a competition for the forum "J**_ **ade Mountain- Wings of Fire"**

 _ **This month's challenge is:**_

 _ **Write a story about a NightWing who was bred to be an animus but turned out not to be. Five hundred words minimum.**_

 _ **To be Animus or not to be Animus**_

Starbeam and her husband Brimstone were a powerful animus couple of their time. Brimstone was a strong mind reader, he was an assassin back when he was young. Time has gone by fast, Pyrrhia has become more hostile than ever. His wife had the ability to levitate objects. But...this story isn't about them. It's about their young Nightwing son, Nightfall. A story that set a family legacy back a generation. Nightfall was born over a week ago; however, when our young Nightwing was bred there were some normal and abnormal descriptions. Starbeam and Brimstone bred their son to be Animus...but...He wasn't.

 _...Five years later..._

Nightfall was raised as a regular Nightwing, yet others expected him to have some sort of ability, but possessed none. He would always follow in his father's footsteps when it came to tapping into his hidden ability.

"Come on, my son. You must be able to do something." Brimstone observed and saw not a glimpse. "I can read your mind. You say 'you're trying' but I can see you lacking."

His son was trying clear his mind, but disappointment took over again. "I'm trying." Nightfall's scales were much different than others, much more clean, sleek and shiny. "I'm clearing my mind and I'm still getting nothing."

Brimstone wanted another animus child, but he isn't angry with having him. He loves his son.

"I'm just not meant to be animus." He said, as he curled his tail around his talons. The other Nightwings in the Rainforest were a little judgemental about his ability. Nightfall always dreamed of being the most powerful animus there is, but came up short by a generation. The young dragonet promised himself that he would find his ability and change Pyrrhia for the better.

Starbeam came from an open canopy and glided onto a branch. "There are my two favorite dragons. Come on, that's enough training for today." Nightfall's mother was more accepting with his minor error, yet it still disappointed her that all their efforts with mating was a fail.

"Mom! I was close to moving a rock. You should have seen me. Maybe I will inherit your powers." Nightfall had the sweetest, innocent smile on his face.

"Good!" Starbeam exclaimed. "I'm happy for you!" She gave a 'seriously?' glance towards Brimstone. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders, trailing behind his family. In Nightfall's eyes he was okay without his gift, which,was his chance to become something much more important, but was usually in his cave listening to his parents arguing with the elders about how animus abilities weren't inherited to him.

It was always:

"WHY can't you FIND anything?"

"How is it possible for two animus dragons to not have an animus dragonet?!" It seemed pointless to argue. It actually hurt Nightfall. Did they not care for his normal self? _No...they do love me. Why am I still talking to myself?_ He would just lay down and sleep, dreaming he had abilities.

Every morning he'd go to the Rainforest Kingdom and hang out with other Nightwings and Rainwings. Some would make fun of him for not living up to his family legacy, but there's one dragon, a Rainwing, Songbird. She was always by his side. Songbird swooped down and landed on his shoulders kissing his cheek.

"Okay, okay!" Nightfall smiled and shook her off gently. "Hello."

Songbird grinned. "Hello. To you to. So, any new animus gifts today?" Her scales flashed tree, yellow and blue. Songbird teased occasionally about his gifts, but would show full support wether he got them or not.

Nightfall smiled. "I was close...actually...I know I'll never get animus abilities and I'm okay with that." He smiled and walked on. After getting to a dark point, the Nightwing pulled Songbird into a bush and cried loudly and into her shoulder. "Songbird! What am I going to do. I feel like I'm failing my parents. I try to focus, but I'm just a useless Nightwing."

Songbird was baffled and had no reaction or reason of comfort at the moment. She gently placed her wings over him. "Don't worry. With or without your animus abilities, your still great."

"I am?" Nightfall's sobbing subsided. Occasionally, it was hard for him to believe positive feedback and certain times like this but yet he was still able to push through no matter how sad he was. Brimstone was considered the greatest Nightwing when he was a dragonet well not actually like one he was very close to them more of an ally during times of distress and certain tribes on the brink of war. Queens disapproved of him every time he arrived since they have not seen a Nightwing I can read minds in so long. Nightfall wasn't sure if he would inherit his father's abilities or his mother's abilities. "Okay. I'll try whatever I can. Maybe I'll gain muscle...or not."

He's still just a Dragonet was soon to learn eventually that you don't need abilities. He and Songbird will grow up together and always be for each other.

 _...Meanwhile..._

Brimstone and Starbeam for once again with the elders asking if there is some sort of animus enchanted gym or any type of artifact that would give her son just a hint of abilities to make the generation continue. **(A/n: They're called elders because of their great knowledge and they've been selected for Queen Glory's advisors...well mainly Starflight.)** The elders did try their best and look through enough resources to find something. Starlight being a part of the elder group has done everything possible with the help of Fatespeaker by his side they've looked at every possible scenario.

"We've found something. It's not animus, but from what we're read. It's enchanted." **(By the way Starflight and Fatespeaker are married, and they're not old, just adults.)** Starflight held up a glowing piece of quartz. "It shall grant one wish...and you can't wish to be animus." **(Starflight used something similar now he can see, so...Hooray! :D )**

Brimstone and Starbeam accepted the gift and bowed respectfully before leaving. They planned to give this to Nightfall when the night fell.

 _...Meanwhile..._

Songbird and Nightfall were flying through canopies seeing who was the fastest. As for Songbird knowing her way through here, she moved like the devil. Our main character Nightwing was falling behind, but his speed made up for his maneuverability, which was lacking greatly.

"Slow down!" Nightfall pleaded, losing sight from lack of oxygen. He reached for her tail and gasped. "Can you please at least illuminate your scales for me to see? Just because I'm a Nightwing, doe prove we have better eye sight!"

Songbird giggled under her breath. "Fine." She eased up in her speed and slowed down, just as they arrived at the village.

"Three Moons! I'm out of shape."

"YOU not out of shape. You just need muscle." Songbird replied.

Said Rainwing back up in the air heading towards Queen Glory's tent. That was night falls cue to head home, maybe his mother would've made excellent dinner tonight for him. Cave he stayed at well his family stayed at was close to the animus enchanted tunnels that led to the Sandwing kingdom and the Nightwing ruins.

"Mom!"

He noticed that Brimstone and Starbeam were waiting in the back of the cave upon his arrival. Nightfall approach the table where they usually eat and sat down with his tail curled around his talons, wings folded in and ears perked her up with attention. "Is everything okay?"

Starbeam smiled and pulled him in a warm embrace. "We are doing okay. We have something for you."

 _Me, being bred to be animus and somehow I earn a gift or present? I must have hit my head._ He thought, almost getting a mild migraine from the thought.

Brimstone raised his wings and displayed a glowing piece of quartz. Nightfall cocked his head, astonished and confused by the artifact. "What is it? Does it do anything?" It was passed on to him and he looked at it closely, assuming something magical was hiding inside.

Brimstone answered for him. "It's a wishing stone. Since you don't have animus abilities and it's impossible to just give 'em to you know. Starflight has provided us with a stone to grant one wish. So...what do you wish for?" It was all so sudden for their son, leaving him speechless and astonished by the fact he holds power in his hands. He could wish to see the future, read minds, become any dragon by a thought of the mind. "But one thing. You can wish to have animus powers."

 _Well all that effort to become great was shot down._ He frowned inside and out. _What would be my wish? Immortality? Be with Songbird forever? Hmm..._ Nightfall had a small gathering of the though and came to a conclusion. "You know what...I don't need it."

Brimstone and Starbeam were appalled by his comment/answer. "My son, are you sure? Don't you want to be like us?"

"I am like you already." Nightfall responded, shyly. "I'm apart of the family. I love all of you. I've made a place for myself. I'm already happy." He walked up to a pedestal and set the glowing quartz wishing stone on it. "I'll use it sometime in the future." Nightfall had fine seen himself as he was. All these years, he's been blind to notice everything around him is his power. What will he use the quartz for in the future? Maybe to have ultimate power, who knows.

 **Well that's pretty much it it did seem like a small story I agree but in my opinion it was worth writing about. Nightfall is a pretty interesting Nightwing someday he'll use that animirst rock end you something grade for everyone in Pyrrhia.**

 _ **Please review. It would mean a lot. XD**_


End file.
